fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Konchu Overlord Yian Kut-Ku
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Konchu Overlord Yian Kut-Ku is a Deviant of Yian Kut-Ku, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation A special Yian-Kut Ku individual that has found many ways to manipulate Konchu in battle for survival. Story Behind Its Secondary Name In folktales told by farmers, Konchu would eat their crops in matter of days, destroying all their hard work. The Konchu were so ravenous that most farmers gave up on trying to grow crops. One harvest day, a legendary bird, with giant ears, appeared and began to feed on the Konchu before taking control of them, becoming the Lord of the Konchu. This folktale about this strange bird is called The Konchu Overlord. Aesthetic Differences Pure white eyes, dirt stains on underbelly and beak, orange armored ears, and deeper cries. Attacks and Moves Konchu Overlord Yian Kut-Ku shares all attacks with G-Rank Blue-Yian Kut-Ku (4th Gen). Level 1 - 5 Kut-Ku's Roar: Now, like Flying Wyverns, this Yian Kut-Ku can actually roar. Loading Up: Like normal Yian Kut-Ku, it will thrust its beak through the ground and pull out a Konchu before eating it. Unlike those normal individuals, it isn't entirely for food. Konchu Overlord Yian Kut-Ku is actually eating the Konchu for ammo. These Konchu allow it to use them for one of its attacks, known as False Fireball. In these early levels, Konchu Overlord Yian Kut-Ku actually can eat up to three Konchu and save them for ammo. False Fireball: Like Yian Garuga, it'll get in a stance and prepare to breath a fireball. When it breaths the fireball, the fireball will at first fly forward but than start rolling, revealing itself to be a Konchu on fire. When the Konchu stops rolling, it'll roll back on its side and fight normally. Giant Konchu: Konchu Overlord Yian Kut-Ku will shove its beak into the ground as it pulls out an unusually large Konchu out of the ground, rolled up into a ball. It can use this giant Konchu for two different attacks, Konchu Rolling and Konchu Soccer. Konchu Rolling: It will hop on the rolled up giant before proceeding to run and balance on the Konchu, like a ball, making a giant armored wrecking ball roll over hunters that it targets. This attack is quite speedy and can catch hunters off guard easily. Konchu Soccer: Konchu Overlord Yian Kut-Ku will jump kick the giant Konchu at any hunter in front of it before flying backwards. Konchu Rock Crunch: It will charge forward normally before ending the charge by shoving its beak into the ground violently. This Yian Kut-Ku will proceed to pull out a large rock, filled with sleeping Konchu, as it prepares to crush the rock with its strong beak. When the beak crushes the rock, the Konchu will wake up and roll out the rock in three different directions before fighting normally. If hunters are close to it when it crushes the rock, it will deal heavy damage. Falling Konconut: If a hunter is a far away distance from the Konchu Overlord Yian Kut-Ku, than it'll likely try to do this attack. It'll quickly snag a Konchu out of the ground before throwing up into the air, knocking a hunter in the head. If it hits the head of the hunter, than they'll become dizzy. Fire Spit Wave: Like the HC Yian Kut-Ku, Konchu Overlord Yian Kut-Ku will shake its head twice before breathing a spit of fire on the ground. When the spit hits the ground, it'll turn into a wave of fiery pillars, up to five, immediately before disappearing quickly. Level 6 - 10 At these higher levels and beyond, some of Konchu Overlord Yian Kut-Ku's attacks change in some way. With its Loading Up move, it can now hold up to five Konchu inside of it. For its False Fireball, the Konchu will roll farther than on lower levels. Its Fire Spit Wave now has seven fiery pillars and the fourth pillar will also spawn one Konchu jump out of the ground in battle. Konchu Overlord Yian Kut-Ku also gains three new attacks at these higher levels. Triple False Fireball: Like Yian Garuga, it'll get in a stance and prepare to breath three fireballs. When it breaths the fireballs, they will at first fly forward but than start rolling, revealing themselves to be Konchu on fire. When the Konchu stop rolling, they'll roll back on its side and fight normally. Fiery Pecks: When enraged, its pecks will actually cause fiery explosions like Frontier's G-Rank Yian Kut-Ku. This attack can cause Fireblight. Flaming Konchu Wave: When enraged and loaded with five Konchu, it'll perform this attack. Konchu Overlord Yian Kut-Ku will raise its head, as fire consumes its mouth, and breath a large spit of fire on the ground, along with five Konchu. When the spit hits the ground, it'll make a large explosion of fire as the Konchu roll out on fire. As the flaming Konchu roll out the explosion, pillars will spawn behind them as they roll before they fall over and die. This attack can potentially instant kill unprepared hunters. G1 - G5 Giant Konchu Cannon: In G-rank, Konchu Overlord Yian Kut-Ku will have one additional attack it can use the Giant Konchu for. Instead of throwing the Konchu away at hunters, it will hold the giant in its mouth as fire builds up in its neck. After three seconds, Konchu Overlord Yian Kut-Ku will fire the giant Konchu at the hunters in front of it to murder hunters before roaring and dancing in a circle, leaving it open to attack. This attack deals a lot of damage and causes Fireblight. Praise Konchudrome!: The strongest attack out of any Deviant! Konchu Overlord Yian Kut-Ku will roar into the air, causing a white light to appear above it, before it begins to dance around in the area and Konchu flop around in excitement. This white light slowly gets bigger and hunters begin to notice a white fiery meteor come from the air. This meteor is the infamous Konchudrome! When the meteor makes it halfway, the Konchu and the Konchu Overlord Yian Kut-Ku will flee, leaving the hunters behind for the crash. When Konchudrome hits the ground, a giant explosion will hit the whole area and instant kill all hunters in the area. To avoid this attack, hunters must leave the area. After this attack, Konchudrome will stare at one of the hunters before flying back into the air, leading to Konchu Overlord Yian Kut-Ku coming back. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +10 *Water -5 *Ice -15 *Thunder -10 *Dragon +10 Skills: Konchu Overlord's Soul, Critical Eye +1, and Recovery Up. Gunner Set *Fire +15 *Water 0 *Ice -10 *Thunder -5 *Dragon +15 Skills: Konchu Overlord's Soul, Critical Eye +1, and Recovery Up. Notes *'Konchu Overlord's Soul' grants hunters Attack Up (S) and Fire Attack +1. In G-rank, True Konchu Overlord's Soul grants hunters Attack Up (M) and Fire Attack +2, along with an additional skill: Rueful Crit. **'Rueful Crit': Creates a chance for a negative crit to become positive. *The Giant Konchu are actually from the special MH4U Event Quest. *Konchu Overlord Yian Kut-Ku was inspired by the almighty Konchudrome. *This Deviant is the first one BannedLagiacrus had ever made and finished. *Unlike normal Yian Kut-Ku it isn't stunned by Sonic Bombs, at least not until its ears are broken once. **When its ears are broken once, its own roar can actually stun it too yet also put it in Rage Mode. *BannedLagiacrus tried to connect it as close as possible to its other kin. *Strangely, these Yian Kut-Ku actually don't truly eat Konchu all the time anymore. They actually seem to prefer feed on other species of insects and Neopteron. **This is potentially because Konchu Overlord Yian Kut-Ku like using the Konchu as additional weapons against threats. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Stun Monster